Only Souvenirs
by katrinaballerina
Summary: Claire remembers Massie as a down to earth girl. The two hung out, but weren't that close. Now Massie is going to transfer to Claire's school. Could Claire really expect Massie to be the same? And why is Massie not even acknowledging Claire? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison.**

**I'm totally writing this randomly. This idea just popped up in my mind a few seconds ago. Note: This is AU. Re-writing the Clique books. ;D****

* * *

****Claire's POV**

"Did you hear?" said Mandy.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Massie Block is coming to our school."

"Oh my god! You mean Massie who always hung out with Hayden and I?" I said shocked.

"Yep, Massie Block." Mandy said with her gossip smile.

I couldn't believe it. Massie used to be one of my friends. Maybe not friends, but she was a friend of a friend. Hayden Johnson was one of my closest friends. Two summers ago her and I hung out all the time. Her friend Massie Block used to always hang out with us. Hayden was a girl you had to be friends with. I wished I wasn't friends with her, but that would lead to her bad side. It was completely boring to talk to her. She talked about her shoes all the time! And about Massie Block. It was so annoying.

"Kuh-laire darling! Did I tell you Massie is coming to our school?" Hayden's sing-song voice said as she strutted on the bus.

Hayden was wearing a Juicy tracksuit. It didn't impress me anymore. She wore it all the time, so it was not a big deal. However, I noticed she had new Pumas. Great! Another conversation about how she couldn't decided between black or silver.

"Hey, Mandy just told me that." I explained to Hayden.

I instantly regretted what I said. Hayden hated utterly hated Mandy. Why? Mandy didn't have good style and liked to read. Truthfully, I think Hayden is jealous of Mandy. Hayden isn't that smart and isn't a very good dancer like Mandy. Dance is the big thing at Orlando Middle School.

"Oh. How do you know _Man_dy?" Hayden said emphasizing the man part in Mandy.

"Sari told me." Mandy said.

"Sari told _you._" Hayden said shocked.

When would Hayden learn that people liked Mandy? Hayden and Mandy had the same friends. Yet, Hayden thought Mandy was a major loser. Every time she heard someone liked Mandy she would act surprised

"Yes, Sari and -" Mandy was cut off.

"Anyways,"Hayden said the first part loudly, "I'm so excited Massie is going to come aren't you? She's coming today! Sari didn't know that."

"That's great! I always like having new friends." I said smiling.

Massie and I never got to really know each other. Maybe this way we can become closer. The last time I saw her she was so nice. Practically the opposite of Hayden. Massie was down to earth and laid back. Not caring about popularity at all. We shared gummy feet together, while Hayden ate weird soy chips. It would be a good year having Massie as a friend. More sours and gummies to share!

&&&

Hayden, Mandy, and I walked into the lunchroom everyone waited in until school begun. Eagerly, Mandy and I followed Hayden. I couldn't wait to see Massie again. I wondered if she would recognize me. It's been so long!

"Ugh! Where is she?" Hayden sighed.

"New students go to the office first." answered Mandy.

"Whatevs. I so knew that!" Hayden spatted back.

Mandy rolled her eyes and kept following Hayden. The office came into view as we turned the corner. I saw someone with glossy brown hair sitting in a chair. Maybe it was Massie's mom? No one is Orlando had that nice of hair! I heard Hayden squeal with excitement as we got closer to the office. Hayden through open the door to the office and barged in.

"MASSIE BLOCK! IS THAT YOU!" Hayden shrieked.

I looked around trying to find Massie. All I saw was the glossy haired ----- wait --- that was Massie Block. What happened to the down to earth girl?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Massie shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

Hayden and Massie hugged like long lost friends. They kept making a loud screaming noise. Mandy and I just stood there like useless rags. I felt like a total loser. How could I expect Massie not to change? Here I was a normal person. While Massie looked totally glamorous.

"Ehmagawd! I can't believe I'm going to your school now Hayden." Massie said excited.

"I know! This is going to be the best-"

"Excuse me Hayden, but are you going to introduce us?" Mandy said interrupting Hayden.

"These are your friends?" Massie said eying Mandy and I.

"Umm...Massie, I'm so glad your here." Hayden said ignoring Massie and Mandy.

"Come on Claire, let's leave." Mandy said puling me along.

I couldn't believe it as I walked out the office door. The person I thought was down to earth was a diva. Massie was in head to toe designer. Carrying a Juicy Couture bag that contained nothing! Suddenly, this school year looked very bad.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! It's just kind of a preview. The story is based on my real life expreinces as suggested by Irindiglo. Thanks so much for the idea!**

**K A T R I N A**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so excited of how many reviews I received! Thanks so much, I truly appreciate them. I just want to clarify something that may confuse some. In the last chapter I said dance was the big thing at Orlando Middle School. I want to say that it's dance AND basketball. There are different types of people and I don't think everyone should just like dance. Just wanted to let you know before your like but she said and then…;)**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Today I walked on the bus and sat down in my usual set. It was odd there was no greeting as I had sat down. Then, I realized something; Mandy was gone. It was a rare occasion when Mandy didn't ride the bus. Looking around to see if she had sat somewhere else I noticed something, all the usual people weren't on the bus. Things weren't normal. This one annoying kid Coy always rode the bus. Yet, he was nowhere on the bus.

I had hoped that Hayden wouldn't be riding the bus. The bus came to a slow stop in front of Hayden's house. There was the brunette standing in front of her gate. Suddenly, I did a double take on the image. I realized that she did not look the same. Instead there was a blonde standing were Hayden should have been. The girl was Hayden.

Every step she took seemed to have an extra bounce in it. She was acting if the bus was a catwalk. Her hand swept her blonde hair back revealing dark brown hair underneath. Hayden was always saying how she was going to get her hair dyed. Of course, I never believed her. This however, put me in shock. Her mom always talked about how it was ridiculous that girls colored their hair. Why had she let Hayden do this?

"Like it?" Hayden said sitting down.

I just nodded slowly.

"Jakkob, Massie's hair stylist, did it for me. Isn't it like a total ten?"

I should have known. Hayden did anything that Massie did. That included coloring hair now. Actually, now that I thought about it, I liked it better when Hayden talked about herself instead of Massie.

"Cool. What's a ten? I know it's a number, but..."

"Ehmagawd! You don't know what a ten is. Massie rates people on a scale of one to ten. Isn't that like so genius?" gushed Hayden.

"Sure…"

"I mean my hair is like a ten for my hair, but compared to Massie's hair it's like a total zero. Her hair is so pretty! Don't you think?" Hayden said.

"Umm…ya…really pretty." I said rolling my eyes.

I wished Mandy was here. She would save me from this torture. I hated talking about Massie all the time. Couldn't Hayden talk about something else? For the next fifteen minutes Hayden kept talking

"Ehamagawed! I can not be seen getting off the _bus._" cried Hayden.

"What do you mean? It is just the bus. We ride it everyday and so does everyone else."

"Not anymore. Ugh! Massie was supposed to drive me to school. Now I'm going to die a long social death," said Hayden.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

I walked off the bus as Hayden tried to hide behind me. Walking into the school people looked like I was crazy for taking the bus. Hello people, it's the bus not poop. One girl even wrinkled her noise as I walked in. I guess Massie didn't approve of public transportation. Maybe that was why everyone else suddenly hated the bus.

I turned around to talk to Hayden, but she was nowhere to be found. A blonde girl was walking from where cars drop off students. I realized Hayden had run over to the drop-off place. She probably hoped no one would notice she had ridden the bus to school. That girl was obsessed with Massie. It almost worried me of how hard she tried so Massie would give her a ten. Then again, it was Hayden. She put popularity as her number one priority.

The lunchroom was strangely quiet. Before school, the principal usually got mad that we were so loud. Today it was almost too quiet. I half expected a villain to come in the school and capture us. I started to look for Mandy, Sari, and Sarah. The bench where we meet before school was empty. It seemed everything was different today. First, Mandy not riding the bus, then Hayden dying her hair. Now this.

A gust of wind swept through the lunchroom as the door opened. Sure enough a villain had walked into the school and was going to capture us. The villain's name was Massie Block and she had the whole school worshiping her. Standing next to her was Mandy, Sari, and Sarah.

xxx

I couldn't believe how fast Massie had become Queen Bee. I didn't even fully understand why she was Queen Bee. I mean clothes don't make a person and neither do looks. Apparently, the rest of the school didn't agree with me. Including my three best friends. How could the change their opinion about Massie so fast? This caused serious planning to win my friends back.

The first step was a makeover. I would transform myself into someone I wasn't. It wasn't like I was changing myself to impress Massie. No, I was just trying to keep my friends. Once they saw who Massie really was I would go back to being my normal self.

First, though I had to complete this makeover.

"Mom!?!" I yelled.

"Yes Claire." My mom said walking into my room.

"Can I get my hair cut?" I asked her.

"Sweetie you just did."

"But I saved up my money to get it colored and I really, really, really want to get it cut and colored." I pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to pay for the coloring." said Mom.

"Thanks so much! Can we go right now please?" I begged her.

"Uh, Claire Claire Claire. Fine we'll go."

"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best." I said hugging her.

xxx

I starred at the mirror the hair stylist held in front of me. Oh My God. I couldn't believe what had happened to my hair. There was an orange highlight on top of my head. I wanted golden highlights not orange one! So much for a makeover. I felt the tiny tears form in my eyes.

"Sorry about that." The hairstylist said pointing to the hideous highlight.

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"No, but over time it will fade."

"Listen, my daughter spent a lot of money and I want good quality highlights." My mom said snapping.

"Miss if you wanted quality you should have gone down the street." replied the hairstylist.

"Fine! You won't be seeing us again," said my mom.

I quickly walked trying to catch up with my mom. She was even angrier than I was, though she was always more emotional. I felt embarrassed for even asking to get my hair cut. I caught my reflection and realized my bangs were even uneven. The hairstylist must have misinterpreted me when I said I "This is ridiculous! I can't believe the nerve of those people. Claire we are going down the street." My mom announced.

"What?!?" I shrieked.

"Just get in the car," she said.

I heard my mom open the door and slam it shut. I had never seen her this angry, well maybe I have. Getting in the car, I could hear my mom muttering. Would she ever get over this? Her foot slammed on the gas pedal, as my head snapped back. I felt bad that my mom was going to have to pay so much money.

The hair salon came into view and I nearly hyperventilated. The building seemed to scream luxury. Surrounding the building was tons of luxury cars; BMWs, Mercedes, Range Rovers, you name it. I couldn't believe our little Ford was going to park here. How could my mom even afford a parking spot? Walking into the building, I became self-conscious of how my hair looked. My mom marched right up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but could I have my daughter's hair coloring redone?" said my mom.

I could tell the receptionist was holding back a laugh. Suddenly, I realized that this was a luxury hair salon, not a walk-in one. The heat rose to my cheeks as the receptionist looked at my hair. Great! Now I was never going to get my friends back.

"Miss this is an appointment only salon. Walk-ins are welcome at the hair salon down the street though," she explained.

"Look at my daughter's hair. I am not going to go to that place ever again! I won't come here ever again if you can't fix my daughter's hair," my mom said hotly.

"That's a real bummer," the receptionist said sarcastically

"Marcy, are you really turning this poor girl away?" a voice said.

"Jakkob! Of course not. I was just-"

"Sure, sure, sure. Honey what happened to your hair?" he asked me.

"Umm…well…" I mumbled.

"That chop shop down the street totally ruined her hair!" my mother explained.

The nodded his head understanding. He must have had a lot of people come to the

hair salon wanting to get their hair redone.

"The nerve of those people! Listen sweetie I don't usually do this, but I'm going to re-do your hair…free of charge!" he said clapping his hands together.

"Are you sure? We can pay, I mean-"

"No, no, no. Don't want to hear it! I am paid enough. I had a girl about your age come in yesterday and pay so much money it was probably what I make in a month."

My stomach dropped. This was where Hayden had gotten her hair colored. What if Massie or Hayden was here? That would be humiliating. They would probably take pictures and laugh about my hair. I trusted Jakkob though, Hayden's hair looked so good. He also did Massie's hair. This actually wasn't that bad. Maybe I would have luscious looking hair after he was done…

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a filler. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long. Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow as a treat.**

**K A T R I N A**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Maybe because I like Massie more...IDK. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews!!! I will never ever make you review to get the next chapter and I will try to update more often.**

**Massie's POV**

I could not believe what I saw. A beautiful girl with hair that looked like Hayley Williams meets the Ting Tings hair. Her bangs were angling to the side and she had light blond hair with golden orange-ish highlights. It sounded ridiculous, but it looked ah-mazing. Normally, it would not have affected me. However, everyone and I mean _everyone _was looking at her. They all seemed to have the same thoughts in there head.

"Someone needs to call the police and fast!" I whispered to Hayden.

"Why?" she said starring at the girl.

"Hello! That girl is like a federal crime." I replied.

"Uh-huh," she said.

This was even more unusual. I mean Hayden was like my number one follower. She should be agreeing with me right now. Who could blame her though? That girl had so much confidence. Suddenly, I realized that girl was Claire. As in the girl who I hung out with two summers ago. Ehmagawd! I had to make everyone stop looking at her. She could not steal my spotlight. I didn't mind if anyone else did, but Claire? That could not happen.

"Cam! Hey I heard you were having a party." I said throwing myself in front of Cam Fisher.

"Uh...Oh! Hey Massie and here's your invite." he said handing me the invite.

Ehmagawd! Cam was _so_ looking at Claire Lyons. He was the guy I liked, he shouldn't be looking at Claire. Under normal circumstances I would never ask a guy out. This however was an emergency and emergencies call for desperate measures.

"Thanks so much Cam! Do you have a date to your party?" I asked him.

"No..."

"Perfect! Neither do I. We should go together." I said clapping my hands together and smiling.

"Massie are you asking me to be your date to my party?" he asked with a coy smile.

"You could say it like that," I smirk.

"So it's a date. I guess we are going out." he said smiling.

SCORE! Cam Fisher actually liked me. I could not believe, well I could. My glossy hair was just irresistible. The bell rang and I quickly hugged Cam. Strutting to math I could see everyone was starring at me and Cam. Perfect. All eyes were off of Claire, I was back in the spotlight. I felt someone put their clammy hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" they said.

"This joke," I sighed.

"MANDY!" she said laughing.

The brunette smiled linking arms with me. I wouldn't be caught dead with a girl who looked like her normally, but I needed all the friends I could get. Coming to Orlando Middle School had been the most risky thing I had ever done. I would never ever admit that though. I was so nervous about making friends. Believe it or not, sometimes middle-class kids can make upper-class feel insecure.

"Hey Mandy!" I said smiling and hugging her.

"I saw you and Cam getting close," she winked.

"I know! Can you believe we are going out? He even invited me to his party too." I said in my high-pitch nice voice.

"Ehmagawd! Are you serious? That's ah-some. I was invited too." she said smiling.

I felt bad for the girl. Cam only invited her probably because she was my friend. Mandy thought that she was actually popular. Well, she was more popular that little Claire.

"Cool. Did you see that girl Kuh-laire's hair?" I asked her.

This was test one, she better not think it looked good.

"Who ever did her hair must have been blind." said Mandy weakly looking down at the ground.

Good girl. Though I won't let her past the test. She only got this right because of how I said Claire's name. Test two would be ten times harder and no hints would be available. Poor little Mandy would fail. For the first time I felt guilt in my heart. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Mandy, after all she did like me.

"Hey Mandy do you want to come to my house today? I could give you a make-over and then we could go shopping," I said.

"Yeah! Hayden, Sari, and Sarah could come too. That would be so much fun!" she squealed.

"What would be so much fun?" said a voice.

I turned around to find Claire. Up close she was a total ten, looks like someone got a fashion make-over. Her hair had to be done professionally. It was glossy and smooth just like mine. I only knew one guy who could do that and it was Jakkob. Did Claire Lyons actually get her hair done my him? He cost a fortune just for a cut.

"Who did you hair Candy?" I asked her.

"My name's Claire Lyons and you must be Macy. Jakkob the best hairstylist ever did my hair," she smirked.

I had to admit that girl had good come back, but this wasn't over.

"Massie is the name and Jakkob is ah-mazing! He must have been in a hurry when he did yours," I said.

"Uh...awkward. And Claire I was talking about the soccer game. Want to come?" Mandy said interrupting the awkward silence.

I knew for a fact the soccer game was tonight. Ehmagawd! That girl was leaving me for Kuh-liare. Mandy looked at me and winked. Oh, she was just saying that so Claire wouldn't think we were hanging out. Genius! Why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah, well we have to go to math Candy. Bye!" I said rushing away with Mandy.

As we sped walked to math I turned around and looked at Claire. She was stunned and just standing there. I felt bad, I really did. However, I knew if I didn't label Claire an LBR I would be left with no friends. Hayden had told me that Claire was probably the most popular girl at OMS. Even though Claire didn't know it she was friends with everyone. It was because she was nice and didn't hold grudges. That was how I remember Claire from two summers ago. I couldn't approve as then she would knock me from my Queen Bee position and I wanted it more than anything.

xxx

"Uh...Massie. We kind of passed your house," Mandy said.

"We aren't going there," I replied.

"Then were are we going?" asked Sarah.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I winked.

Surprisingly, Sarah and Mandy weren't shocked at my car. They didn't even whisper OMG. This was the first time I didn't showcase the Range Rover though, I was humble. All part of the dominate school plan. Sari couldn't come because of well I don't remember. She would be Dead to Me, but I wasn't going to be a bitch.

"Do you have Dr. Pepper..Ehmagawd! You do, I love you." squealed Mandy.

"Love ya to Mandy!" I smiled.

Maybe this whole nice girl act wasn't half bad. I felt close.

"Hey! What about me?" Sarah fake pouted.

"Love ya to Sarah!" Mandy and I screamed.

"Girls! I'm trying to drive." said Isaac.

We all giggled as Isaac turned around. This was actually entertaining. What was I thinking! These girls are LBRs, well they were nice and funny LBRs. We started belting out songs that were on the radio. Totally, un-Massie like. Oh well, I could have a little fun.

xxx

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MASSIE!" screamed Mandy.

"EHMAGAWD! YOUR THE BEST." yelled Sarah.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

If I was going to me friends with LBRs I could at least give them professional make-overs. Did Mandy really think _I_ would be giving the make-over? As if! This was Project Make-Over OMS. Every friend had to look like a total ten. Hayden, Sarah, Sari, and Hayden were my current clique. We would be nice to others, but I was sick of playing fairy godmothers. Sari could be the oddball out since she didn't come. Well, if I was nice girl I would eventually have to give her a make-over.

"Why did you do this?" Sarah asked.

"You guys are my best friends...if not only." I said the last part melodramatically.

"Only friends? Massie everyone loves you." assured Mandy.

"Really?" I said weakly.

"Really." they said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I said smiling a triumphant smile.

"Thank you Massie." smiled Sarah.

Everything was falling in place. Everyone loved me and I had great friends. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to Claire. Nah! I would lose everything then. I had worked for this. I deserved it! Was it really worth hurting Claire though?

**OH! Little bit of a cliff-hanger. Like how I update faster? You guys motivate me. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Sorry for the chapter 2 delay. I bet you were annoyed. I'm sorry I know how it feels to read something and it doesn't update in forever. Sorry I did that. I will try not to. You the reader are ah-mazing for reading this. I wish I could give you all holiday presents for reading. So here is your imaginary virtual platter of cookies and what you want most. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**K A T R I N A**


End file.
